New Year's Resolutions
by descriptionsalive21
Summary: Kakashi makes a New Years resolution. Don't pay attention to my terrible summaries.


It was eleven forty-five on New Years eve and everyone had gathered down at Naruto's new, lavish apartment for a celebration. Most people were loitering around the couch and TV at the right of the flat while talking amongst themselves about Gai's up coming birthday and watching different channels to listen to the live bands in the background. Kakashi, Anko, Sakura, and Kurenai, however, chose to stick around at the kitchen island.

"Anyone have any resolutions for the New Year?" Sakura asked the small group.

"I know if I make any, I'll just break them," Anko sighed, leaning her head on her palm- elbow resting on the granite countertop.

"Yeah, I still haven't fulfilled my goals from last year," Kurenai added, laughing from her spot standing next to where the younger girls were seated.

"What about you, Kakashi?" The pinkette asked- said man chuckled before answering.

"No no no. I don't have any goals, anyway."

"Oh, come on! There must be something. Everyone has something they want to accomplish." Kurenai said, leaning into the counter.

"Nope; nothing." The silver haired man replied, turning around and leaning his weight on the granite as well.

"What about Iruka?" Kurenai teased.

"Hmm? What's this about Iruka?" Sakura inquired, now significantly more interested.

"Yeah! Your goal should be to finally get the balls to ask him out!" Anko laughed.

Sighing in exasperation, Kakashi sat down next to Sakura on one of the stools at the island's side, "And why should that be a goal?"

"Because you obviously won't to do it unless it _is_ one," Sakura nudged his arm lightly, chuckling.

There was a pause in conversation after that as everyone was looking towards the only man in the group expectingly.

"How do you know I'll do it even if it is a goal? You said it yourself, you guys can't this 'resolution' stuff. Why would I be any different." Kakashi said lazily.

"Because you always do what you set out to and what others tell you to do. It's just who you are," Anko, unlike Sakura, was not gentile as she roughly slapped his shoulder, only laughing louder when he winced in pain.

Kakashi rubbed his shoulder in attempts to sooth the area that'd been smacked, though he did think about the proposal for a few seconds, the three girls smiling hopefully expecting him to give in. Instead, he leaned forward and put his forehead on the counter.

"No."

"What if I dared you," Sakura almost demanded; her response nearly immediate as if she'd been expecting that answer.

"No." Kakashi looked over to the teen, his one eye not covered by hair silently challenging her to raise the stakes.

"What if we all dared you?" Anko offered.

"A dare is worth nothing. We have to think of something meaningful," Kurenai suggested.

"I still won't agree to anything, but go on," He asked, curiosity tainting his voice.

"How 'bout this, you go ask him out, and I'll give your phone back," The red eyed woman answered, smirking slyly and folding her arms.

Kakashi's hands flew to his sides and sure enough, his phone wasn't in his pocket where it'd last been. He looked up to see Anko smiling at him- twirling his phone in her right hand.

The man sighed. Admitting defeat, finally, and getting up.

"Why is this necessary again?"

"Just go," Sakura pushed him lightly in the direction of the couch, where the dolphin was currently sitting.

Kakashi trudged over to the brown sofa and sat on the arm rest, looking back at the girls who were smiling knowingly, giving him silent encouragement. a quick glance at the clock showed it was about eleven fifty-three; he probably could've gotten out of this if he'd dragged the conversation on a bit more. He tapped a finger lightly on Iruka's shoulder and the man looked up at him.

"Can you come outside for a second?" Kakashi said, moving his head in the direction of the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony.

Iruka shrugged and left his previous conversation with a 'be right back', following the older man out and onto the metal ledge. The chilly December -almost January- air hit them when they stepped outside. They were both wearing sweaters so the climate was tolerable, but it probably wouldn't be long before one of them started shivering.

"Yes, Kakashi-san?" Iruka's breath was visible from the cold, creating little clouds that disappeared soon after they were formed.

While Kakashi Hatake was a smart man, he didn't exactly think this through. Realization of this struck when he noticed had no idea what to say in response to that question.

"Ah, um.." He started, scratching his head and looking down at the city streets below. "Do you have any New Years resolutions?"

Iruka mused, looking away from the older man, "I don't know, maybe to…go outside more?" He said, not quite sure of what answer to give. "Do you have one?"

Kakashi scoffed, "Yeah. Get my phone back," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the group of woman blatantly staring at the two of them. Once they realized they were being watched, they quickly looked in any direction other than the two men standing on the balcony.

Laughing, Iruka took out his own cell, "They took your phone?" He turned the small electronic on- the time reading eleven fifty-five. "Five minutes. You ready for the New Year?"

"I doubt it's going to be much different from this year."

The brunet nodded and the both leaned their weight on the rail of the balcony as they looked out and over the scenery. Naruto lived downtown so there was a lot of high-rises and shopping districts in his area. City lights lit up the black, clouded sky. In the centre of the town, a large crowed was gathered, listening to a band that was playing. Though they couldn't quite tell who it was, they could hear the music from the sixteenth apartment floor ledge.

After a few minutes of listening to songs the unknown bands played, an announcer's voice could be heard. They couldn't see the stage, but they could hear the audio loud and, more or less, clear.

"We have thirty seconds to midnight!" He said, and the crowd cheered louder, counting down with the man on the microphone. The voices of their friends from inside could be heard doing the same.

Twenty nine.

"Another year, huh?"

Twenty five.

"Can't believe it's already come and gone, so quickly."

Twenty.

"I know, twelve months. Time flies, I guess."

Sixteen.

"I suppose it does."

Twelve.

Eleven.

Ten.

"Iruka, can I ask you something?"

Eight.

"Hm?"

Seven.

"Will you go out with me?"

Five.

Four.

Iruka's eyes widened but the shocked reaction was soon accompanied by a bright smile.

Three.

The brunet reached over and pulled down the other man's loose black scarf.

Two.

They both leaned in.

"Happy New Year!"

Shouts were heard from both inside and outside the apartment, but both males were to caught up in what they were doing to care. Iruka wrapped his arms around the older man's neck before pulling away slightly and resting his forehead on the other's.

"Happy New Year, Kakashi-san," Iruka smiled.

"That wasn't a very difficult resolution to complete."

The dolphin looked confused at the statement, the taller man just rolled his eyes and went back to kissing him. Maybe he should make New Years resolutions every year- he seemed to be good at fulfilling them.

**Thank you so much to aelmer6 for betaing~**


End file.
